


All Around

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Genji finally gets some alone time with his partners.





	All Around

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt request from [WereKem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKem/pseuds/WereKem) for D.va/Lucio/Genji: "“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

 

It isn’t often Genji gets time alone with both of his partners. Hana and Lúcio are almost always off on some mission or another, and when they aren’t off-base for that, they’re doing some sort of promo for a concert or an e-sports tournament or whatever publicity stunt their managers have them doing that week. So when the three of them have some time alone, they make the most of it.

Lúcio has Hana pressed up against the wall, hands on her bare chest and a knee between her legs. She kisses him, hard, and Genji watches their tongues dance in the gap between their lips. He smiles as he sheds his armour, unclipping each piece and placing it on the table in the corner of his room.

Lúcio catches sight of Genji out of the corner of his eye and pulls away with a smile. His lips glisten, slick and swollen from how hard Hana had been kissing him.

“Lookin’ good as ever, Genji,” he says. “You keeping the mask today?”

Genji opens his mouth to respond, but Hana beats him to it: “Ugh, no.” She pushes away from the wall, out of Lúcio’s arms and over to Genji. “C’mon, Genji. Take it off for us.”

Genji smirks beneath his faceplate. “No,” he says, delighting in the way Hana’s expression darkens. She presses forward, putting a hand to Genji’s shoulder and pushing him. Genji drops to his knees, looking up at her reverently – not that she can see it.

Hana lifts her leg and places a foot on Genji’s shoulder, pushing him down and holding him in place. Genji sighs and groans at the pressure, leaning his head against her ankle.

Hana growls. “You heard me. Take. It.  _Off_.”

“And if I don’t?” Genji asks. He has no intention of taking his mask off - not yet. It’s become almost like a game to them, to see what will get him to take it off this time. Sometimes it’s nothing. Sometimes it’s something as small as a touch.

“Then you’re gonna let Lúcio have all the fun,” Hana replies. She saunters back to the bed and sits down, beckoning Lúcio over. He follows her gladly and drops to his knees as soon as she spreads her legs. He nuzzles against her thighs, kissing his way inward, until his lips are pressed right up to D.va’s cunt. Lúcio turns his head, just a fraction, so he can give Genji a smug look out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey man, if you don’t want any of this, I’m happy not to share,” he says, and turns back to slip his tongue into Hana. Genji whines and inches forward where he still kneels on the ground.

“No you don’t, mister,” Hana says, voice breathy and far less firm than he’s sure she’d like. “You stay there until you take your mask off.”

“What are you going to do to stop me?” Genji asks before thinking. Hana looks up at him and glares.

“Nothing,” she says. “I can’t stop you from moving.” And somehow that’s even worse than any alternative Genji could think of. He could deal with her saying she’d withhold sex from him – he always was good at wearing her down. He could even deal with Lúcio being the only one that got to eat her out. But to be ignored, dismissed,  _discarded_  like that – that’s what wears him down.

Genji whimpers again and bows his head. He reaches up, defeated, and undoes the latches holding his mask in place. It clatters to the ground and he looks up lovingly, imploringly, at Hana. She smiles at him and Lúcio stops eating her out just long enough to get a good look too before he’s urged back down.

“There’s my boy,” Hana hums, and she beckons Genji over. He goes happily, like a puppy to his master, and sits next to her on the bed. She pulls him down to kiss him deeply. He returns it, more than happy to give as good as he gets and even more. He shoves his tongue into her mouth gracelessly and she takes it hungrily, hand at the back of his head pushing him forward. She moans into his mouth, a combination of Lúcio eating her out and Genji’s hands groping at her chest.

Genji pulls away when Hana starts twitching, back curving deliciously as her moans get louder and louder. She shudders as she comes, the force of her orgasm rippling through her like waves, and Genji holds her through it, kneading her breasts, kissing a gentle line down her neck as she struggles to regain her breath.

Lúcio pulls away from between Hana’s thighs, lips and chin soaked. He smiles as he comes back up, wiping himself off with the back of his hand. Genji laughs and nuzzles into Hana’s neck. “Had enough?” he asks, hand inching slowly down her stomach. “Or can I have a taste too?”

Hana laughs breathlessly and swats his hand away. She makes a feeble gesture to Lúcio, who crawls over to Genji with a smile on his face. Genji understands immediately and gets up to meet him, pulling him close and kissing him firmly. He’s nearly delirious with pleasure at the taste of Hana on Lúcio’s tongue.  
  
Genji pulls away with a moan. He can’t help himself: he kisses down Lúcio’s neck and chest, making his way down to the vee of his hips. He lies down on the bed in front of Lúcio and takes his cock into his mouth, sucking on it greedily and enthusiastically. Lúcio leans back, putting all his weight on one hand while the other comes up to his mouth to muffle his moans.

As he takes his boyfriend deeper into his mouth, Genji feels hands slip beneath his thighs and nudge them upward. Without thinking, he lifts his hips to allow Hana better access. She smacks his ass and laughs while Genji groans and Lúcio’s hips spasm in response, forcing himself even further into Genji’s throat.

Genji pulls back to catch his breath, drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth. He licks his lips to wipe it away, and Hana smacks him again. “Keep going,” she says encouragingly. Her fingertips slide along the length of his dick and Genji shudders. “Please?”

Now Genji knows a promise when he hears one, even if the words themselves go unsaid. He takes a deep breath and goes back to blowing Lúcio, preening when he feels a hand at the back of his head. He opens his eyes and looks up to see his boyfriend smiling down at him, face flushed and eyes lidded with pleasure and adoration. Genji smiles back around the dick in his mouth and goes back at it, swallowing Lúcio down as far as he can.

Hana wraps her fingers around Genji’s cock and starts stroking him. He thrusts into her hand, already slick with the precum leaking from his tip. Hana is just as good with her hands as always, and with only a few strokes, Genji is coming, overwhelmed with pleasure. He comes with a muffled cry, throat spasming around Lucio’s dick, and that’s what it takes to get Lucio to come too, spilling himself into Genji’s throat.

Genji swallows everything he can, and when he and Lúcio are both exhausted, he pulls off and flops down on the bed, panting heavily. Lúcio and Hana both lie down next to him, and he turns his head to kiss each of them in turn.

“How was that?” Hana asks with a wink. “Worth taking the mask off?”

Lúcio laughs while Genji smiles and reaches out to ruffle Hana’s hair. “Every time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
